The kiss
by fruit-joshua
Summary: Yuu invites Taiki over for a study session and a break from Hunting in the DigiQuartz...or so he claims. In reality he just wants to be alone with the older boy, so what happens when Taiki falls asleep? Yuu gets some strange urges. WARNING: bl/shonen ai.


So this come to me after chatting with a friend about TaikixYuu or has he has so kindly dubbed it Taikyuu. Say it it's fun O^O xDDD but yeah. Not sure how popular this pairing is but i think it's cute (tho I myself prefere TaikixKiriha when it comes to deh yaois) Also if you don't like yaoi or bl or whatever please turn away now. I don't want to have any reviews about how gross this pairing is or things like that. Thank you very much

one more thing, this is Dedicated to my best friend Anime Master Zero.

Disclaimer: Me no own digimon Xros Wars, I just wrote this 8D

* * *

><p>Yuu looked over at Taiki from his desk, placing his cheek in his hand. He had asked Taiki over this afternoon to help with his homework, and take a break from Hunting in the DigiQuartz. Ever since Tagiru got his own Xros Loader and partner there hadn't been much time for them to spend one on one time together like they used to. Taiki was currently lazing on Yuu's bed, leaning against the head board and staring down at the textbook in front of him.<p>

Yuu sighed and leaned back against his desk chair. This was not the way he had thought the day would go. Taiki looked over when he heard Yuu sigh before chuckling lightly.

"Bored Yuu?" He asked. Yuu looked over at him and shrugged, not wanting to reveal that he was more annoyed at the silence than bored. Taiki hummed in amusement, the hint of a smile crossing over his face.

"Did you really want to work on homework Yuu?" He asked. Yuu stiffened ever so slightly before leaning forward and picking his pencil back up.

"I've been falling behind." He lied as his eyes returned to the worksheet he had been busy with.

"Yuu." Taiki called out to the younger boy. Yuu ignored him, pretending to be busy with his worksheet instead. There was no way he was going to tell Taiki the real reason he wanted to hang out. Even the thought of explaining it to him caused his cheeks to flush. He heard Taiki call out to him once more before sighing and lying down on the bed. Yuu peeked at him out of the corner of his eyes, the blush returning to his cheeks.

Deciding it was probably safer to focus on his homework, Yuu did exactly that. Unfortunately he was unable to keep his focus, eyes constantly sneaking peeks at Taiki, who by this point in time had fallen asleep. The goggle boy had his arms behind his head, laying on his back and breathing steadily through his lips.

Yuu gulped as a sudden urge came through him, one he had never before felt. He had yet to realize that he was no longer peeking at Taiki, but full on staring at him and the longer he stared the harder it was to resist the urge.

_Just __one __kiss__…_He thought to himself, _One __kiss __won__'__t __hurt __anyone__…__right..?_ It took a moment before Yuu realized what he had just thought. His already pink cheeks turned bright red and he gasped inwardly before turning back to his desk.

"Dame!" He snapped bringing his forehead down to the desk, "Dame, Dame, Dame, Dame!" With each spoken word he banged his head against the desk at the same time.

"Yuu?" The sound of Taiki's voice froze the boy in his seat and his eyes went wide. He didn't move. Taiki laughed as he stared at the boy in question.

"You know, I'm pretty sure whatever mistake you made can't be that bad," Taiki consoled. Yuu both cursed and thanked whatever Deity was out there that Taiki thought his sudden self abuse was due to homework issues.

"Also, I think Damemon is getting to you," The goggle boy continued in a joking tone, "The amount of times you said "Dame" there was actually quite entertaining."

"Taiki-san!"

Taiki laughed at the distressed look that crossed Yuu's face when he finally took his head off his desk.

"You're really cute, you know that?" Taiki stated lying back down. Yuu felt his face flush and he quickly looked away from his Sempai once more.

"D-Don't say such embarrassing things like that…" He stuttered quietly while hoping that Taiki could not see how red his cheeks had gotten at that comment. Taiki laughed but didn't respond. After a few more minutes Yuu heard Taiki's breathing regulate once more into a sleeping pattern. He looked over at him to make sure he was sleeping…

Which was a bad idea. The urge returned once more and stronger than ever when he saw Taiki's sleeping form once more. He shook his head, trying to rid the thought of kissing his Sempai. Unfortunately the urge would just not go away.

"For crying out loud!" Yuu snapped standing up and punching his fists against his table. This was weird; he shouldn't be having feelings like this towards his Sempai. Towards another guy even! He took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself which worked to a degree. He was no longer angry at himself, but the urge was still strong.

This was why Yuu soon found himself standing next to his bed and staring down at Taiki. His hands clenched into fists and the blush returned to his face at full force.

"Just one…" he muttered to himself, "No one will know…" he was now leaning over Taiki, one hand pressed down on the mattress on either side of his face. He gulped. Taiki seemed so handsome, yet so beautiful at the same time. His lips were parted ever so slightly and Yuu was close enough that he could feel the steady breath that was coming from said lips.

Yuu's tongue flicked out and licked his suddenly dry lips. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and his breathing was starting to come quicker as he leaned in closer to close the gap.

_Almost__…_ He thought as he closed his eyes.

"Hey! Yuu!"

Yuu's eyes snapped open and he jumped up from Taiki in a flash, turning his head to see who had just burst through his door. Tagiru blinked in confusion and the two stared at each other for a long moment.

"Were you…" Tagiru started his face paling at what he thought he had just seen. Yuu was silent for a moment, still trying to process what had just happened. Realizing that he still had one hand propping himself over Taiki it occurred to him what Tagiru was suggesting.

He blushed, first light pink when he realized that Tagiru just caught him in an act he would have rather the younger goggle boy not know about, then a darker shade when he saw his sister standing outside the room. She had a hand up over her mouth but her eyes shone with amusement. He realized that she was trying not to laugh and found the situation quite entertaining.

Yuu was about to yell at both of them when another laugh caught his attention. This time his face turned bright red and he looked down at Taiki who was now rolling over onto his side, clutching his stomach in laughter. Yuu jumped away from him finally, tripping over his own feet and landing on his butt.

"Yuu?" Taiki called out in concern sitting up to stare down at the boy though he was still grinning from ear to ear, "Are you…are you alright…!" He fell back onto the bed as the laughter took control of him once more.

"Ta…Taiki-san!" Yuu yelled out in a distressed tone. All the while his mind was screaming over and over again, _This __can__'__t __be __happening, __this __can__'__t __be __happening, __this __can__'__t __be __happening!_

"I…I'm sorry!" Taiki said finally calm enough to sit up, "It's just…your face right now. It was so cute!"

"Cute?" Tagiru exclaimed in confusion while Yuu just blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Come on Taiki, you promised you wouldn't tease him." Nene said entering the room, though a smile was plastered on her face. Yuu looked over at her in confusion though the blush seemed to be permanently etched on his face.

"Nee-san…?" He asked. Nene smiled and him and shrugged before looking over at Taiki. Taiki grinned up at her before speaking.

"I was curious as to what would happen," he explained, "You have to admit the outcome was quite entertaining." Nene raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Aaaand if Tagiru and I hadn't walked in?" She inquired of him. Taiki raised his hands in defense.

"Hey, you know me! I wouldn't take advantage of him." Taiki said in defense. The whole time Yuu looked back and forth between his sister and Taiki before clicking in to the meaning behind the words.

"You mean…You were awake the entire time?" Yuu exclaimed standing up and staring down at Taiki, "You were…! And then I…! But you…!"

Taiki couldn't help but laugh again and nod his head.

"I'm sorry Yuu, I just couldn't help myself."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second!" Tagiru cut in before looking at Yuu, "You were about to kiss Taiki-san?" Yuu flushed once more and looked away. Tagiru then turned his attention to Taiki, "And you were going to _let_ him?" Taiki shrugged and nodded his head.

"I don't have a problem with it," he stated.

"But you're both guys!" Tagiru argued still in shock. Taiki looked at Tagiru in amusement.

"And who was the one who got cornered and kissed by Ryouma?" Taiki asked, "Oh and if I'm not mistaken you made no effort to push him away."

Tagiru's face got redder by every word that Taiki said and Yuu just stared at him in shock.

"You kissed Ryouma?" he exclaimed in shock. Tagiru stuttered a few times, taking a few steps back.

"No I didn't!" He denied. Yuu grinned evilly and hummed to himself causing the younger goggle boy to shrink back nervously. Yuu crossed his arms and turned his back towards Tagiru but kept his gaze on his all the same.

"You mention this to anybody and your little secret goes out in the open too, understand?" He said innocently, "I'm sure Mami would love to hear about you kissing another boy."

Tagiru stuttered a few times not sure what to say before storming out of the room. Yuu snickered to himself before feeling a hand on his head. Looking up he saw Taiki smiling at him in amusement.

"You do realize that he could do the same thing to you right?" He asked. Yuu scoffed and smirked off to the side.

"He's too stupid to realize something like that," was his response. Taiki laughed but didn't argue.

"Well," Nene said cutting into the conversation, "I'm going to leave you two love-birds alone-"

"Love-birds?" Yuu exclaimed in embarrassment. Nene ignored him and continued her sentence.

"Taiki no more games alright, and please don't take anything too far." This time it was Taiki's turn to flush.

"I wouldn't do something like that Nene!" He shot out in defense. Nene giggled and left the room, closing the door before her and leaving the two newly proclaimed 'Love-birds' alone. Yuu, realizing this, flushed instantly and the embarrassment hit him back at full force.

"Ah…T-Taiki-san…?" He stuttered. Taiki looked over at him in confusion before smiling.

"You haven't really realized it yourself yet have you?" Taiki asked. Yuu looked at him in confusion, not understanding what he meant. Taiki shrugged and sat back down on the bed, patting the seat next to him. Yuu took the offer but chose to sit a little bit farther away than necessary.

"Yuu, your admiration for me changed a while ago, you just haven't realized it," he continued, "Tagiru has been the catalyst for you to figure it out and in a sense you have, you just haven't acknowledged it yet."

"What are you talking about?" Yuu asked slowly.

"I suppose it doesn't matter that much," Taiki muttered, leaning back against his hands, "But just so you know, your jealousy against Tagiru is unnecessary." Yuu blushed. Apparently Taiki had noticed that little factor. He quickly looked away, not sure what to say to that comment.

"Yuu, look at me," Taiki called out reaching over and gently touching the side of Yuu's face. Yuu looked over and blinked.

_When __did __he __get __so __close?_ he thought to himself. Apparently he had blushed too much that day so despite the closeness he for once wasn't blushing. Taiki smiled fondly down at him, rubbing his cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah," he whispered, "You're really cute…" With that he closed the gap between the two, pressing his lips gently against Yuu's. Yuu's eyes shot open in surprise at first before slowly closing and leaning into the kiss. There was no denying it now. He loved him and that was that.

* * *

><p>I still hate the ending but I didn't know how to end it. In my opinion it's corny. Aaaaas for the RyoumaxTagiru, I couldn't resist. that's one of my current favs ^^;;;<p>

Anyway R&R and please no flames.


End file.
